This application relates to controllers for feed delivery systems, and in particular to a controller which utilizes infrared sensors to determine when feed has stopped flowing through a feed delivery system.
Infrared sensors for use in feed delivery systems are known. For example, Controltech Corporation of Bondurant, Iowa sells a feed controller which utilized infrared sensors under the name HALO™. However, in controllers such as the Halo controller the infrared light transmitter (i.e., an LED) and the infrared light sensor or receiver are in the tube through which the feed passes, and are thus directly exposed to, and in contact with, the feed. Thus, the sensor components can become covered in feed dust. Further, the feed dust could infiltrate the electronics of the controller, and affect the operation of the controller.
Additionally, feed controllers are placed directly in the drop tube of a feed system, and define or form part of the drop tube. Should the controller become inoperable for some reason, the drop tube must be disassembled to remove the controller.
It would be desirable to provide a controller which utilizes infrared sensing technology, but in which the emitter and receiver are protected from the dust of the feed environment. It would also be desirable to provide a controller can be easily repaired or replaced without the need to disassemble the drop tube in which the controller is positioned.